Power Rangers Final Force Episode 2(Formatting Error)
by Chibideeb
Summary: The newly formed Power Rangers decide to have some quality time getting to know each other. Little did they know that their "friend" the met earlier was back for more, and with a new trick up his sleeve.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Last Time, on Power Rangers Final Force: a new team of Power Rangers has been formed! Using their new powers they became Earth's new protectors, can the Power Rangers save the Earth from a new mysterious threat?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The newly formed Power Rangers just got done with their first battle, once the adrenaline wore off they went down to a local restaurant known as Ernie's. As they were walking in Zee said, "Don't worry it's on me." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zee paid for the team's meal they all sat down and waited for their food. "Well," said Adam, "I suppose we should start getting to know each other."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mike decided to start, "Well, I'm Mike Blade, I'm a complete loser and I've been fired from I think 5 jobs now? Yeah." Despite Mike talking about this depressing stuff, he sounded like he didn't care, possibly because he was a real superhero now. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Adam jumped in, "I'm Adam Might! I frickin' LOVE cars. I can drive just about anything you throw at me, except don't literally throw a car at me… please." Adam had a cheery (albeit a bit insane) way of talking, almost like he's always happy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Madi spoke, "Um, I'm Madi Midnight and I'm kind of… well… a nerd hehe. I collect merchandise and other things like that and I've looked up to the Power Rangers since I was little, they've… inspired me." Madi sounded nervous but excited to talk about things she likes with other people./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan Talon chimed in, "I'm Dan Talon. I used to do football in highschool but quit once I realized how aggressively competitive everyone got over some game, I took up a different hobby… now I take care of birds!" Dan seemed very nice, like the kind of person you'd talk to if you were having issues./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Finally it was Zee's turn to talk, she seemed reluctant at first but then let out a sigh and begun talking but much quieter than everyone else, "I… I'm Mackenzie Sapphire and I-" everyone at the table stopped and stared at her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Adam finally spoke, "You… are you related to Simon Sapphire? The rich and famous treasure hunter!?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zee smacked Adam and shushed him, "Yes I am, but I don't want people making opinions about me based on who my dad is because then they start asking for money and shit!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Adam put his hands in the air, "Sorry I-I just thought it was cool." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zee sighed, "It's fine… sorry for hitting you" the rangers finished their food just as they heard a beep from their Morphers. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Rangers!" exclaimed Xenon, "I just finished the training room so I'm gonna teleport you over so I can teach you how to summon weapons"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""WOAH WAIT" Yelled out Mike as they were teleported from their seats into the command center, "Ok" continued Mike, "You can't just do that while we are in a public spot, what if someone noticed!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Woops" said Xenon sheepishly, "A-anyways if you look over here the training room is finished!" a room with a grid pattern on the floor and walls appeared through a door. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alpha chimed in, "In here we can simulate any scenario, and today we'll teach you how to summon your weapons!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright" commanded Xenon, "Mike will start first. Just call out your weapon while holding out your hand, Mike's weapon is called the Finale Sabre! So Morph and then summon it!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Heh, ok" said Mike, "Ahem, It's Morphin' Time! Final Force ACTIVATE!" after Morphing, Mike held out his hand and called out, "FINALE SABRE!" a long single edged sword appeared in his hand, "Wooooaah." exclaimed Mike./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then each Ranger continued after Mike, Zee summoned the Victory Trident, Adam summoned the Destruction Daggers, Madi summoned the Finishing Bow, and Dan summoned the Termination Axe./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright!" said Xenon, "Perfect! Now next we can move on the Legend Ranger Mo-" While he was talking Xenon was interrupted by an alarm, "Uhhhhhh, It'll have to wait you need to save the city!" Xenon teleported the Rangers down to the city, the three piece suit guy from earlier noticed the rangers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Heyyyy" he called out, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced! I'm Pyrite!" he held out his hand to shake but Mike got into a fighting stance./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi Pyrite! I'm gonna… umm make sure you don't… hurt anyone." Mike cleared his throat and called out, "It's Morphin Time! Final Force ACTIVATE!" the rangers morphed just like before./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pyrite laughed, "Wow, you're actually getting a bit better at those comebacks. Slimebots! Attack!" the Gelatinous blobs surrounded by a Robotic exoskeleton attacked the Rangers. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hah!" laughed Adam, "You nerd! We beat these chumps so easily before! Now we have cool weapons so we can really mess you up!" Adam called out his destruction daggers and the rest of the team followed suit."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well well, those look fancy… go ahead show me how great you are!" The Rangers sliced through the Slimebots like butter with a hot knife. "Oh ho ho!" chuckled Pyrite, "Looks like you are very prepared for this aren't you? Well, I have something for you then!" Pyrite tapped a badge on his hat that released golden dust that surrounds Pyrite, it hardens to form a gauntlet on his left arm, a sword in his right hand and two giant wings, his expression then got wicked, "Hehehehe HAHAHAHA! HAVE FUN TRYING TO DEFEAT ME NOW RANGERS!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah right," Dan Called out, "We 've got a power and a force like you've NEVER seen before!" The Rangers got ready and attacked Pyrite in his new form, but didn't find it as easy as the slimebots, they were launched back into a building./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Xenon" gasped Mike, "Any idea about what's happening."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Xenon explained, "Well, if Alpha's DNA scans are correct it seems like he is using the remains of one of the villains the original Mighty Morphin' Rangers fought… Goldar. It seems to be affecting his mental state making him more violent and unpredictable."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's great and all Xenon," said Maddi, "But uh… how do we beat him?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well" said Xenon, "There is something but it's untested… but since it seems we have no choice, we're forced to test it now. Once I send this program to your Morphers, you'll be able to access the powers of past teams… but only 5 for now. Hurry! Before Pyrite destroys everything"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Rangers managed to catch up with their golden 'friend' and Mike yelled at him, "Hey metal head! Wanna see something crazy?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The insane, gold plated, monster noticed the rangers, "Hehehe HEHE you sure do seem excited to DIE!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mike nodded to his fellow Rangers, they each selected the "Mighty Morphin'" icon, as they did, what looked like a oblong Hexagon appeared in their hands, it was split in 2 by a zig zag and in the middle was a coin with a dinosaur on it. The rangers held their new Morphers in front of them and called out the name of their dinosaur./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dan yelled out, "MASTODON"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Madi, "PTERODACTYL!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Zee, "TRICERATOPS!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Adam, "SABRETOOTH TIGER!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Finally Mike yelled, "TYRANNOSAURUS!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After that, they were engulfed in color and they were in new suits, they each matched their normal color and they had white diamonds on their chest that wrapped around them, they had white gloves and boots that also had diamonds that matched their main color, finally they had helmets the same dinosaur they called out before./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pyrite was enraged, "So you think playing DRESS UP will stop me? I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE!" he flew up and struck the Rangers with his sword, only to be shot down with their Blade Blasters. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry Pyrite, I guess we're just too Morphenomenal for you to handle!" mocked Adam, before getting kicked in the stomach by Pyrite./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"While fighting Madi connected Xenon, "Which teams can we access right now?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Xenon responded, "Well, since it's unfinished you can only access the original Mighty Morphin' Rangers, the Aquitar Rangers, the Zeo Rangers, Turbo Rangers and Space Ran-"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /span span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Adam screamed, "YES YES TURBO THAT SOUNDS COOL LETS DO THAT!" they all selected Turbo on their Morphers Adam led them and yelled out, "SHIFT INTO TURBO!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Rangers now Morphed into new outfits now they have a yellow square on their chests and panel lining on their suits, their helmets looked very car-like with headlights on top and silver outlines around their visors./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Adam was excited about his new form and he ran toward Pyrite with his new super speed, the other rangers followed behind him. They zoomed toward Pyrite summoning their Turbo Blades and slashing Pyrite faster than he can react to them. He fell to his knees and Xenon contacted the Rangers, "Perfect! Now quickly Demorph back to your base forms and then you can perform a finisher by combining your weapons!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Rangers combined their weapons to form the Finale Cannon. They aimed at Pyrite and yelled out, "FINALE CANNON… FIRE!" a rainbow blast blew through Pyrite turning his armor back into dust. He scowled at the Power Rangers and teleported away, "I have a feeling that isn't the last we'll see of him" quipped Dan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pyrite got back to his lair while his master waited, "These… Rangers have far too much power sir… I don't think I can do this on my own."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Armored figure growled while igniting lighting from his hand, "Ugh… I suppose you are right. I have a few monsters on standby but I've also developed this for you." the armored figure gave Pyrite what looked like a remote with numbers and a screen on it, "This will let you bring in monsters and soldiers that fought the Power Rangers in the past./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pyrite took it and bowed, "I won't fail you again."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The dark figure growled, "You better pray that you won't"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Rangers all teleported to Xenon's Command Center to celebrate, "Wow, you got this Ranger stuff down much quicker than I thought you did! More lessons tomorrow but for now, we rest."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So Xenon," Asked Madi, "W-why can't we be any of the other teams?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Xenon laughed, "Oh uh I… Well I used to be the student of Zordon when I was first trapped in the Morphin Grid. He led these 5 teams that you can use and he gave me access to these Powers as well as your main powers right… uh right before he… died."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Madi responded, "Oh.. I-I'm sorry I didn't-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's fine" Xenon reassured her, "His death was not in vain, and I believe I know how we can unlock these other Powers. I think we need to track down the other Rangers so they can give us their powers!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow, this is gonna be a wild adventure!" remarked Mike, "Well I've had enough excitement for one day. I'm gonna go home and get to bed." Mike, as well as the other Rangers were teleported home, Mike walked up to his apartment room and noticed a piece of paper that said, "EVICTION NOTICE" Mike grabbed it and sat on his couch. He thought about what he should do. He came up with an idea. He tapped on his Morpher a few times and spoke into it, "Hey Xenon… can you do me a favor?"/spanspan id="docs-internal-guid-036ac17f-7fff-3136-92b5-e99613ba986a"/span/p 


End file.
